Gabe Chronicles/Transcript
screen goes black. It opens up in a city at nighttime; Midgar. Several people are standing around, talking to each other. One person runs on the screen and says something. Though we don't hear what he says, it gets the people excited, and they run off-screen. With no one around, a short person magically appears out of nowhere, walking where the other people went, before dissapearing again. Scene change; Gabe walks on screen. Ladies shout and cheer. He approaches the crowd of people, first going to a group of small kids "Can you sign this?" kid holds out a soccerball Gabe: No prob! small kid holds up a soccerball "Please!" Gabe "Alrighty." another one "Me, too!" Gabe "Take it easy." signs the ball. He then walks up to two girls holding Soccerballs; one with a pink top, and one in a blue outfit. "Can I have your autograph?" Gabe "Of course!" signs her soccerball & gives it back to her. The other girl hands him a soccerball "Good luck tonight!" Gabe "Nothing to worry about!" signs her soccerball, spins it on his finger & gives the ball back to her "Oh, if I score a goal..." "I'll do this!" his arms in the air "That will mean it was for you, okay?" two girls giggle "What seat?" Girl 1 "East block, in the front row!" Girl 2 "Fifth from the right!" Gabe "Got it!" is now surrounded by soccer fans, and a little kid balances a soccerball on his forehead Gabe "Well, gotta go! Cheer for me!" "...two, three!" Kids in unison "Teach us how to blitz!" Gabe "Hey, I got a game to play!" "Then teach us after!" Gabe "Maybe tonight...um...well..." short mysterious person from before is behind Gabe. No one seems to see him or hear him except for Gabe ???? "You can't tonight." Gabe "I mean...tomorrow." "Promise?" Gabe "Promise!" three kids do a series of hand motions and conclude by bowing to Gabe. The screen changes; we now see an overview of Midgar. A highly technological city, full of high-rise buildings, lights, and waterfalls. Gabe walks on screen, looks up at a billboard, and stares at it intently. It's a man with a red bandana. He smirks, and begins to run. The voice of a soccer announcer is heard as Gabe runs through the streets "I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when I heard the news." "Our hero, Ahriman, gone, vanished into thin air!" "My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be. Heck, we all were that day." ""Zanarkand," I says to myself, "What are you thinking?"" "I went running straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Ahriman all night." "My dad and I never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks." "Anyways... Ten years later, the Ahriman Memorial Cup tournament is today!" "The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Seahawks from A-East and the Giants from C-South." "I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Seahawks!" "In just one year, he's become the team's number one player!" "He's Ahriman's blood, and the new hope of soccer! What kind of super play will he show us today?" "Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!" approaches the blizball stadium. Tons of screaming fans approach him Gabe "Make way, make way!" "Coming through, sorry!" "Hey, I'm gonna be late!" "Hey, let go of me!" manages to run into the stadium Gabe is sitting alone in a pool of water, eyes closed. His eyes open, as a ball of energy in the middle of a demi-circle begins to expand. Flocks of people enter the stadium. Gabe stands up, much to the enjoyment of the fans, as they cheer. We see an overview of stadium. Far away, a mysterious man clothed in black with sunglasses and another with red hair stands on a highrise. The one with sunglasses holds up what appears to be a white jug, as a massive tidal wave approaches Midgar. We return to the stadium and the Soccer match; much brawling and passing occurs. The fans cheer. Someone gets knocked out of the field into the stands. Back to the men walking through Midgar, as the huge tidal wave has now turned into a ball of water, which gets even closer to the city. Blitzball match; The Abes score, it's now 1-0. The fans cheer more. Everyone rushes towards a loose ball. Gabe jumps into the air, above the sphere of water, as the ball is sent up out of the water to reach Gabe. He prepares to do a spin kick, when he sees the massive ball of water. The water ball sends out dozens of huge water bullets which smash into Midgar. Everything gets engulfed in water. Gabe hangs onto a girder above the stadium, as the stadium below is destroyed/engulfed in water. Gabe falls screen goes white, and returns to the entrance of the now-destroyed, soaking wet stadium. Dozens of fans begin running away for their lives. Gabe stands up and begins to run away as well. He sees the man clothed in red Gabe "Rude!" "What are you doing here?" "Where's Reno?" Rude "We were waiting for you." Gabe "What are you talking about?" walks off-screen. Gabe follows changes to the streets of Midgar. People are running through the streets of Midgar. Gabe is moving around aimlessly. All of a sudden, time freezes. Gabe looks around frantically. The short mysterious person from before appears again ???? "It begins." turns, looks at the little person and goes "wha?" ???? "Don't cry." unfreezes. Gabe gasps, and looks around Gabe "What the...?" "Hey! Wait!" runs down a street, where he meets Rude again "Hey, not this way!" Reno "Look!" looks up at the large ball of water hovering over Midgar, and gasps "They called it "Vegnagun"." Gabe ""Vegnagun?"" smash out of a nearbye building. Hundreds of small pods eject from the wings, landing on the ground. They turn into small bug creatures which surround Gabe in a demi-circle. He aimlessly tries to fight them off with his hands, but eventually falls backwards Rude "Take it." hands Gabe a sword. Gabe takes it, and holds it high in the air, before nearly dropping it "A gift from Ahriman." Gabe "My old man?" moves forward, swinging the blade. The bug-creatures move backwards. Gabe falls backwards onto and stands up again Reno "I hope you know how to use it." battle begins. They cut some bugs; more drop Rude "These ones don't matter. We cut through!" kill some bugs. More fall Reno "Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!" cut the ones that matter, and they run. More fall behind them change. A loud noise occurs. Gabe looks at Rude, who begins to run to the noise. Reno and Gabe follow. They come face to face with the big monster, surrounded by a few of the bugs from before. Battle begins vs. Darkside. They eventually defeat it. It blows up. The battle ends; Rude and Reno run ahead, Gabe follows. They return to the area near the start where Gabe was looking at the billboard. He looks up at it again while running with Rude and Reno Gabe "What are you laughing at, old man?" "Rude! Let's get out of here!" Reno "We're expected." Gabe "Huh?" runs "Gimme a break, man!" follows small pods which turn into bugs fall. They completely surround Gabe, Reno and Rude Rude "Hmph. This could be bad." looks at a piece of machinery "That--knock it down!" Gabe "What?" Rude "Trust me. You'll see." attack the machine. The more they hit it, the more it crackles with energy. Eventually, it explodes. It falls off the bridge, creating a massive explosion. All the bugs are destroyed. The bridge itself begins to blow up Reno "Go!" continue to run, avoiding the bridge which is blowing up. Tidus makes a huge leap and grabs onto the edge of a broken part of the road, which is diagonally facing upward. He hangs onto the ledge. Reno and Rude walks on screen, standing above Gabe's' hands. The FMV begins Tidus "Reno!" "Rude!" ball of water - Vegnagun - is now above them, and appears to be a large wormhole which is sucking things in. Rude looks ar Reno Rude "You are sure Reno?" looks back at Gabe "This is it." picks him up by the collar of his shirt "This is your story." "It all begins here." goes white "Hey!" "Hey!" see Midgar, which seems perfectly normal, except for a huge pillar of flame in the background!!!! Gabe "My...old man?" floating in this very surreal version of Edge, descends. He sees a small kid "I thought about a lot of things..." '' "like where I was, what I'd got myself into." "I started to feel light-headed... and then, sleepy." '' goes white ''"I think I had a dream." '' "A dream of being alone." "I wanted someone--anyone, beside me..." "so I didn't have to feel alone anymore."